All I Want Is You
by Penguin Chicky
Summary: First songfic so please be nice;0 Grissom decides to propose to Sara in the lab by singing! Fluff.


Okay ... this is my first songfic so please be nice. I got the idea after listening to the song which is featured on the Juno soundtrack (a really good movie). I know there is no way in hell this would ever happen and it is OOC but what the heck this is fanfiction folks. Anyway I hope you like it. As always I own nothing ... the song is preformed by Barry Louis Polisar on the CD.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If there was ever one thing Grissom knew well it was that he loved Sara with every beat of his heart.

They had now been going out for five months and if Grissom was not mistaken it had been the best five months of his life.

Smiling to himself Grissom knew life could not get much better than this but he wanted one more thing – to marry Sara.

Grissom wanted to make his proposal memorable and although not many people knew about their relationship he wanted to announce it to the world.

Seeing Greg walk into his office he smiled knowing Greg with his wild imagination would be the best person to help.

Greg would also have to help because he was the only person who knew about their relationship and he didn't want the young CSI to ruin his plan.

Nodding his head Greg had a brilliant suggestion and told Grissom to meet him at his apartment that afternoon.

_One month later … _

Getting back in from her B&E in Henderson Sara walked through to the lab hoping Grissom was still in his office.

The past month Grissom had been acting distant and she was worrying that he was pulling away.

Seeing he was out Sara sighed knowing it was another night she would be eating alone.

Walking into the break room Sara was pulling out something in a container that had seen better days before finding her sandwich.

About to sit down she saw Catherine run in, "Sara, you need to come quickly," the older woman said wishing she could smile.

Thinking it was something to do with a case Sara stood up and started running after the strawberry blonde.

Coming around the corner Sara looked around as Grissom started singing.

_If I was a flower growing wild and free  
All I'd want is you to be my sweet honey bee.  
And if I was a tree growing tall and green  
All I'd want is you to shade me and be my leaves._

Unaware that Grissom could even sing she was even more shocked when Nick started playing the guitar and Greg started playing the harmonica.

_If I was a flower growing wild and free  
All I'd want is you to be my sweet honey bee.  
And if I was a tree growing tall and green  
All I'd want is you to shade me and be my leaves._

Watching as various lab techs started staring at the trio she could not believe what happened next.

_All I want is you, will you be my bride  
Take me by the hand and stand by my side  
All I want is you, will you stay with me?  
Hold me in your arms and sway me like the sea. _

If you were a river in the mountains tall,  
The rumble of your water would be my call.  
If you were the winter, I know I'd be the snow  
Just as long as you were with me, let the cold winds blow

All I want is you, will you be my bride  
Take me by the hand and stand by my side  
All I want is you, will you stay with me?  
Hold me in your arms and sway me like the sea. 

Now on bended knee Sara could not help but cry knowing what he was asking.

_If you were a wink, I'd be a nod  
If you were a seed, well I'd be a pod.  
If you were the floor, I'd wanna be the rug  
And if you were a kiss, I know I'd be a hug _

All I want is you, will you be my bride  
Take me by the hand and stand by my side  
All I want is you, will you stay with me?  
Hold me in your arms and sway me like the sea. 

Smiling as Grissom wiped away her tears Sara nodded her head and allowed Grissom to slide on her engagement ring.

_If you were the wood, I'd be the fire.  
If you were the love, I'd be the desire.  
If you were a castle, I'd be your moat,  
And if you were an ocean, I'd learn to float. _

All I want is you, will you be my bride  
Take me by the hand and stand by my side  
All I want is you, will you stay with me?  
Hold me in your arms and sway me like the sea. 

Knowing it was the end of the song Grissom pulled Sara into a devastating kiss to the happiness of everyone in the lab.

Beaming Sara accepted hugs and kisses from everyone and playfully punched Greg and Nick in the arm now knowing where Grissom had been the previous month.

Seeing Ecklie walk over Grissom kissed Sara again before talking to the angry assistant lab director, "I'm sorry Ecklie but we would come to your office to discuss our bad behavior and how we have gone against lab policy but Sara and I have an appointment to get married."

If shocked at the singing Ecklie was even more shocked seeing someone as attractive as Sara Sidle choose a man like Gil Grissom.

Smiling again Sara knew this would be her best 'lunch' break ever after becoming Mrs Sara Grissom.


End file.
